Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 35
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Naito liep naar Suproso toe en keek twijfelend naar de rug van zijn broer. Adamaris keek in spanning toe, want ze wist niet zeker of hij wel met ze wou praten, of ze hem überhaupt mee zouden krijgen en of ze meer kwaad dan goed zouden doen. Naito haalde diep adem en tikte op de schouder van de jongen. Suproso draaide zich om. Naito schrok zich dood, zag Adamaris, en ze begreep het wel; zijn broer leek helemaal niet meer op het kleine kind dat Naito had beschreven. Suproso had vroeger net haar gehad, een zachte bleke huid en ronde hemelsblauwe ogen volgens Naito. Nu piekte zijn warrige mahoniehoutkleurige haar alle kanten uit waardoor hij op een wolf leek, en zijn iris had een helblauwe tint met een witte rand waardoor die enorm contrast had met zijn donkere pupil. Over de ene helft van zich gezicht liepen lange littekens en zijn ene oog was vaag bedekt met zijn langere lokken. Hij leek Naito helemaal niet te herkennen, zoals met Betthany gebeurde, al hadden ze gehoopt dat de oudere kinderen hem wel nog herkenden. Suproso bleef Naito zwijgend aanstaren.'Wat moet je?' Naito's keel zat zo te zien dichtgeschroefd maar hij moest wel iets zeggen; dus improviseerde hij gauw wat. 'Weet je waar ik vuurdraken eieren kan vinden? Ik hoorde dat je veel weet over de handel in deze dorpen.' Adamaris kon zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. Ze had geen zin om mee te zeiken op zoek naar drakeneieren die ze toch niet nodig hadden! Suproso keek Naito schattend aan met zijn bleke oog en nam hem in zich op. 'Ja, neem je vrienden maar mee.' Naito zweeg eventjes geschokt en Adamaris voelde ook hoe de anderen net als zij verstijfden. Hoe wist Suproso dat de ze in de buurt waren om een oogje in het zeil te houden? 'Ik kan nog prima zien met één oog, hoor.' zei Suproso een beetje snauwerig,'Als je me in een hinderlaag wilt krijgen; ik heb niets illegaals gedaan dus rot maar lekker op en trouwens-' 'We wilden je gewoon niet overweldigen,' Naito onderbrak hem al voor hij nog wat kon zeggen. Suproso zweeg.'Oké, kom mee, ik zal jullie de weg laten zien.' Rosanna kwam gauw naast Naito rennen en Adamaris volgde haar voorbeeld. Cornelius en Cyramelia liepen achterop druk te smoezen en Orabelle zat ongemakkelijk naar ze te kijken. 'Kom hier!' zei Adamaris tegen haar. Orabelle kwam dankbaar naast haar en Rosanna lopen. Rosanna leek ook te mokken; Adamaris wist niet echt waarom 'Is er iets?' vroeg ze dus maar, stilletjes. Rosanna werd een beetje rood en keek Adamaris een poosje aan. 'Niet doorvertellen,' zei ze stilletjes,'maar ik heb mijn regels. Sorry als ik humeurig ben.' Adamaris grinnikte een beetje.'Ik zwijg als een graf.' Rosanna snoof eventjes.'Jij hebt toch ook wel eens regels? Ik kan er niets aan doen.' 'Nee, eigenlijk niet,' zei Adamaris ongemakkelijk. 'Hoezo? Je bent al 17!' 'Ik had inwendige bloedingen bij mijn ongeluk dus mijn baarmoeder was niet te redden.' zei Adamaris zachtjes zodat de jongens hun vrouwelijke conversaties niet hoorden.'Ik kan geen kinderen krijgen.' Rosanna sperde haar ogen wijd open.'Wat erg!' 'Nah, ik haat kinderen,' zei Adamaris,'Ik wil lekker vrij blijven in m'n leven. Daarover gesproken, ben jij nog maagd?' Rosanna werd knalrood.'Nee!' riep ze een beetje te luid. 'Oehhh,' zei Adamaris plagend,'Wie was het? Darren?' 'ADAMARIS!' 'Je lonkt naar hem en hij probeert je te stalken. Het zal niet lang meer duren voor jullie een koppeltje worden! Jammer genoeg zal ik niet kunnen babysitten op de kinderen dus dat zal je aan Orabibi moeten vragen.' 'Het was Darren niet!' siste Rosanna zo rood als een tomaat.'Het was twee jaar geleden! Toen kende ik jullie allemaal nog niet eens.' 'Jammer, ik wou wel een kruising zien tussen engelen, demonen en mensen,' zei Adamaris gespeeld ongelukkig. 'Engelen?' vroeg Rosanna verstoord. 'Darren is maar halfbloed, anders zat hij vast in de onderwereld zoals de andere volbloed demonen.' 'Ohhh vandaar,' zei Rosanna,'Ik vroeg het me al af!' 'Volgens Cheryl is Gabe gevaarlijker dan Darren,' zei Adamaris daarop,'Maar daar weet ik het fijne niet van.' 'Hoezo weet Cheryl dat?' 'Ze is zowat met die twee opgegroeid, en ze heeft een raar litteken op haar hoofd waarvan ze zegt dat Gabe de schuldige is dus het zal wel waar zijn.' 'We zijn er!' klonk Suproso's stem na een poosje. De zon stond al iets lager aan de hemel en ze waren aangekomen bij een groot landgoed omheind met pikzwarte glanzende stenen; lavaglas. Suproso klopte aan op de metalen deur die bedekt was in roest en een grote, intimiderende man met een ruige baard en vonkende oranje ogen deed open. 'Hallo Gürk!' zei Suproso opgewekt. De man bromde wat en glimlachte dan heel breed.'Wie zijn je vrienden?' vroeg hij terwijl hij direct weer intimiderend naar Adamaris en de anderen keek. 'Ze willen een vuurdrakenei kopen!' zei Suproso. Gürk bromde weer en liet ze dan binnen op het landgoed. De deur sloeg met een klap dicht en Naito en Adamaris wisselden een onaangename blik uit. 'Riri!' brulde Gürk heel luid. 'Ik ben vlakbij,' klonk een verveelde stem boven hun hoofden en een meisje met lange benen, amandelvormige ijsblauwe ogen en vuurrood haar dat tot haar achterste reikte sprong omlaag vanaf een grote tak van een van de bomen die boven ze uittorenden. Haar blik gleed over alle bezoekers, langzaam, alsof ze ze in stilte bekritiseerde. Dan keek ze weg alsof ze haar nooit wat konden schelen. 'Volg me maar,' zei ze dan, en ze wenkte Gürk ook. De nu grotere groep liep door de bosjes heen richting een laagliggend stuk vol rotsen en droog gras, middenin het domein. 'De vuurdraken zijn gaan vliegen, maar de eieren zijn hier. Zolang jullie Riri's eieren niet nemen ben ik tevreden. Dat zijn de middelgrote daar in dat nest,' wees ze. 'Riri's eieren?' vroeg Orabelle met een fronsje.'Jij bent toch Riri?' 'Mijn zielsverwant leeft hier,' zei Riri,'Omdat drakenzielsverwanten direct vermoord werden in mijn dorp ging Gürk me direct zoeken toen hij erachter kwam dat een van de eieren een zielsverwant had.' 'Oh,' zei Cornelius,'Vandaar de ogen.' Het was waar; Riri's ogen hadden lange spleetvormige pupillen. 'Dit is echt het domste excuus dat je ooit hebt bedacht!' siste Cyramelia in stilte tegen Naito. Adamaris had haar nauwelijks zo kwaad gezien, maar dat was dan ook logisch; het Engelenmeisje was moe en ze haatte het als er misbruik werd gemaakt van anderen. Suproso snoof even en ging dan op een boomstam zitten om aan z'n nagels te prutsen. 'Stop!' snauwde Naito tegen hem.'Dat is een slechte gewoonte!' Er viel een diepe stilte toen Suproso een wenkbrauw optrok en Naito heel lang aanstaarde. Adamaris kon zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. 'Waarom deed hij dat?!' verzuchtte Cyramelia stilletjes tegen Adamaris, haar ogen groot van onrust.'Hij hoort Suproso helemaal niet op te voeden.' Suproso zweeg nog een poosje en bleef Naito aanstaren. Dan hief hij zijn hoofd een klein beetje scheef en kneep hij zijn ogen een stukje dicht. 'Naito?' Hoofdstuk 34 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 36 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken